This invention relates to apparatus for moving large loads, particularly loads of the type which are easily damaged, such as rolls of paper utilized in fabricating containers and the like. A typical roll may be a coil of corrugated paper in the order of 8 feet in diameter and 8 feet long. It is desirable that plant operators be able to move such rolls along a floor or other surface through a warehouse or manufacturing facility or the like with a minimum effort and little or no damage to the outer layers of the roll.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved transporter particularly adapted for handling such large cylindrical loads. A further object is to provide such a transporter which can utilize air bearings for lifting and for providing a minimum resistance in lateral motion of the loaded transporter.
Air bearings have been utilized in transporters of various types in the past, and typical devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,342; 3,791,477 and 3,796,279. It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved air bearing type transporter which can engage, lift, move, deposit and disengage from a paper roll. A particular object is to provide such a transporter which can be self contained and which can be operated by one person.
These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.